Death on Flames
by RavenHeatherForever19
Summary: A change has come by wind for our favorite heroine. New memories are resurfaced as the past comes back to take its life back. What lies in store for Sailor Scouts now?
1. Prologue

Thank you so much for choosing my story. Okay, so I don't own Sailor Moon and I know I never will, but HEY, I love it, and as long as I don't claim it, all should be good. Anyway, this is just a little something that has been playing in my head for a long time. Hope you like.

3333333333333333333333

Dark smoke streaked across the sky as red flames danced through the night, engulfing the house. A singled being stood in front of it, watching, grieving at what was left of a two story home, burning more and more ay what appeared, would never stop.

She just could not believe it was happening, her heart stopping as she stood there watching. Blood covered her pink bunny and moon pajamas, her clothes torn to shreds, barely managing to stay on her. Barely just covering the places that so needed to be covered. Her hair was cut and sliced in every direction as it was stained with blood and mangled all together. Tears slowly trickling down her face as she stared at the burning house.

Her eyes, once completely full of happiness and life, were now cold and barren of all emotions, all that could be seen where the reflections of the flames. Her fist began to clench close as her tears begin to stream even more down her cheeks. The rings of the fire trucks, police cars, and ambulances sirens coming closer fast, combined with the constant beeping from her communicator was all that could be heard. She did not seem to notice.

"Not again, please, not again…" She whispered as a pair of strong arms encases themselves around her as her world goes black and her body begins to fall to the ground.

33333333333333333333

Okay, I know it is not very long, but it is not meant to be, it is just meant to pull you in. If you like it, review it PLEASE. I love reviews. Good or bad, I don't mind. I can't wait to hear from you. Once more, I don't own Sailor Moon, the only thing that is mine is the plot.

Please Review.


	2. Author's Note

Okay, I know I am not very good at the whole update thing, but I am working on Chapter Two right now as we speak. It is alittle hard though, I work anywhere from five to seven days a week, plus I am a single mom and I am about to start college. So, please give me a break. Chapter Two is in the works now, though, and hopefully I will have it up soon. There are alot of twists and turns in this story and I hope all my readers will enjoy it.  
Thanks, much love, Aurora. 


	3. Chapter One

Thank you so much for choosing my story. Okay, so I don't own Sailor Moon and I know I never will, but HEY, I love it, and as long as I don't claim it, all should be good. Anyway, this is just a little something that has been playing in my head for a long time. Hope you like.

3333333333333333333333

Serena POV.

Darkness, it was all I could see and it was everywhere. I could hear people all around me, but couldn't tell who they were, let alone, what they were saying. Heat, anger, and the cold, the cold from the emptiness that now surrounded what was left of my life. My family, they were gone, and it was all my fault. Everything I new was gone. I was alone. I had never been alone before.

I could still hear their screams, crying out for help, the house, turning into their prison, their hell. What was I to do?

3333333333333333333333

Days had turned into weeks, weekly flowing into months, and soon, the months had trickled into years. News of the Tsukino home going up into flame, and all who had lived there had perished inside, all but the only daughter. No one knew where she was, it was as if she vanished off the face of the planet. Not even Luna knew where she was. The inner scouts were in an uproar. Darien frantic to have her back.

The day appeared normal as any other, people went along their way, cheerfully. Four girls sat together near a fire atop a hill, surrounded by an old temple and trees all around. Among them, laid two cats, one, a black cat, lay perched on a blue haired girl's lap, the other, a white cat, sat beside a girl with long flowing blonde hair. They were not like normal cats, each had a golden crescent moon upon their heads. A man stands not to far from them, glancing into the fire.

"MAN! When are we going to get some action? Life is beginning to get boring…" The brunette cries out, slamming her right fist down onto the wooden floor she is sitting on.

"Lita, what do you expect? We have cleared the city out of youmas. We should be worrying about our studies. The universities are not like high school. The work is much harder." The blue haired girl speaks out.

"Ami, it is not the same. The youmas come and go. They are getting stronger though."

"Of course they are Mina. It is because we are getting stronger."

"Raye, our strength has nothing to do with theirs." Ami says as she continues to sit there, occasionally rubbing her hands on the cat sitting on her lap.

"No, but it is because Serena is gone we have gotten stronger. She was always holding us back." Raye says, smirking as she places her hands on her priestess clad hips.

"RAYE!" Lita screams, "How can you be so heartless?"

"She made our lives horrible."

"Where could she be? It has been years." Mina cried out.

"I haven't been able to detect her with my computer." Ami stated sadly.

"And I can't feel her anymore…"

"Who cares Darien? We didn't want her anymore. The time has come to pick a new leader." Raye quickly jumps up, pointing to herself, "I vote on me."

"Raye, the rightful leader of the scouts, after Serena is not you. A simple vote will not allow you to take the place. The next rightful leader would have to step down to allow you to take it." Luna says as she sits up from Ami's lap.

"Oh yeah, and who would that be?" Raye asks angrily.

"Sailor Venus." Artemis says simply as if it were like breathing air.

"Me?" Mina asks, jumping up to stand, looking down at him like he grew a second head. "No, I am not leader material."

"Why does she get to be leader?" Raye asks.

"She was leader back during the Silver Millennium."

"That doesn't matter now. I still think we should vote." Raye says glaring at the white cat.

All of a sudden a loud crash fills the air. It sounded like it had come from right outside. Screams, followed by loud growling can be heard. The Group quickly runs down the stairs of the temple to see what had happened. There stands a creature with four arms and slime forming all over its body. People are scrambling all around trying to get away as it latches onto them.

"Sailor Scouts…" The creature hisses. "Come out and play, I know you are here!" It yells as it continues it attack on the people around.

"How did it find us?" Lita asks completely shocked.

"What does it matter? It is time to transform, lets kick some mega trash ass!" Raye yells, pulling out her transformation pen.

"Moon tiara magic!" A voice says from out of nowhere.

"Sailor Moon!" They all yell, looking around.

The youma laughs as if the tiara doesn't even phase it. It throws it away and grabs a purple haired Sailor Moon. He then throws her against a tree. Just as he reaches out to hit her a rose strikes his hand.

"Tuxedo Mask!"

"I think it is time to transform."

"Not so fast! I am Sailor Moon. The champion of love and justice. On behalf of the moon I will right wrongs and triumph over evil. And that means you."

"Haha! Very funny." The youma laughs as it moves closer to her.

"That didn't sound like Serena…" Mina whispers.

"It doesn't look like her either," says Lita.

The youma quickly throws balls of slime off at the direction of Sailor Moon, she begins to dodge before one finally hits her throwing her to the ground.

"That is not her." Says Ami, looking down at her computer.

"Now I have you. Time to DIE!"

"I don't think so." Another voice yells from behind them.

"Serena!" Luna shouts.

"Hello Luna."

"Who are you?" The youma asks angered.

"I am your worst nightmare." Serena replies.

"Oh really?" The youma laughs.

"Yeah." Serena smirks.

"I am Genocadet and I say you are about to be blank energy!" It quickly runs at Serena.

She doges to the left, coming up behind it, hitting Genocadet in the back, making it fall over. It quickly rolls over and tries to kick Serena, but she does three back flips away from the youma. She lands next to Sailor Moon, where she turns to look at her.

"I told you not to come out here alone." Serena says, helping Sailor Moon off the ground.

"I wasn't alone, you were there." She says dusting herself off.

"That is besides the point Tomoyo. What would happen if I weren't here?" Serena asks placing her hands on her hips.

"I'd be dead…" Sailor Moon whispers looking at the ground sadly.

"Correct, and I can't lose you yet. I just got you back." Serena pulls Sailor Moon into her arms. "I love you."

"I love you too Flame." Sailor Moon replies.

The youma yells as it gets off the ground, turning to face the two embracing girls, "Time to die! Both of you shall go!"

"I guess it is time to show this slime ball what we're really made of." Serena smirks turning to Genocadet.

"Right." Sailor Moon smiles.

"Solar Cosmic Power!" Serena shouts.

In a minute her clothes change into a sailor fuku similar to eternal Sailor Moon, except her hair is in waves to her knees, similar to Galaxia's hair, different colors of golds, reds, blonde, and silver. Her wings are gold, not white. On Serena's forehead is a golden sun and her eyes are red. "I am Sailor Sun."

"And I am Sailor Moon.'

"And you Genocadet are toast!" The two yell in union.

"Yeah right." It yells lashing out at them.

Sailor Sun pushes Sailor Moon out of the way before jumping away from the attack. She quickly kicks Genocadet in the stomach. Her right fist comes in contact with its face. She takes one step back before yelling out her attack. "Solar embers ignite!" Balls of fire engulf Genocadet. The youma starts screaming out in pain. Sailor Sun smirks moving a few steps away.

"What is going on here?" Raye shouts.

"I can' figure it out." Ami whispers.

"It's like its not even Serena anymore." Tuxedo Masks says, watching Serena in awe.

"Wow…" Lita and Min say in union.

"Sailor Moon!" Sailor Sun yells.

"Starlight honeymoon therapy kiss!"

Genocadet screams even more as he turns to dust. Sailor Sun gives Sailor Moon a high five. "You are getting better. I am proud of you." Sailor Sun says as she hugs Sailor Moon.

"I knew I could do it. I just had that feeling!" Sailor Moon says, jumping up and down happily in Sailor Sun's arms.

"Serena?" Tuxedo Mask says, changing back into Darien as he walks to her.

Sailor Sun steps in front of Sailor Moon. Tomoyo clings to her back as Serena glares at him, the girls move to Darien.

"It can't be her." Raye says as she places her hand on Darien's shoulder.

"Sailor Sun is Serena. There is something strange happening to her though." Ami states. "Sailor Moon has the same energy as Sailor Sun."

Sailor Sun de-transforms back to Serena. She is wearing tight black pants and a tight forest green shirt. Her hair is pulled back into a braid that reaches her knees. Her eyes are still red. Serena places her hands on her hips.

"What happened to you?" Darien asks, reaching out for her hands.

"Don't touch me." She growls.

"What is your deal? Why aren't 'you' yourself? What did you do to yourself? Where the hell have you been?" Raye yells.

"Oh please, like you care Mars. Get ready. We are waging a war now. And I am not helping you anymore."

Sailor Moon watches them all very carefully as Serena glares at them. "Can we go please?'

"Yes ma'am." Serena turns from them, before grabbing Moon's hand and jumping away.

"Serena has changed greatly…" Ami whispers.

"And I think it is our entire fault." Lita says turning to Ami.

"Serena…" Darien whispers, watching her leave.

3333333333333333333333

Okay everyone, finally, Chapter One is up. What do you think? I have been revising this like CRAZY. I am just happy to finally have it up. I know it is a little short. Hopefully the next chapters will be longer. Tell me what you think.

Aurora


End file.
